Codigo de Marino II
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: CÓDIGO DE MARINO (Salvando al mundo de los piratas): Una historia de romance y aventura que hará leyenda. En plena Era Pirata cientos de barcos se aventuran en la búsqueda del One Piece, pero, ¿Cuál es la otra cara de la moneda?, te invito a leer una historia sobre aquellos héroes que dieron su vida por defender al mundo de los malvados piratas.
1. Chapter 2 Luchando contra el pasado

Este capitulo se continua con el puesto por Suave Boligrafo

s/10201610/1/CÓDIGO-DE-MARINO-Salvando-al-mundo-de-los-piratas

Les habian notificado que en unos días saldrían en un barco con el teniente Razo y el capitan Cobi, por lo que Enzo inició una pauta que empezaba por correr varios quilómetros antes del desayuno y se llevó a Natasha a que hiciera lo mismo. A Natasha le costaba bastante seguir su ritmo de carrera pero lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Había que estar en plena forma ya que ahora eran soldados de pleno derecho.

Cuando acabó la "sesión de tortura" para ella se fueron los dos juntos para desayunar a la base. Mientras caminaban, sin darse cuenta, se le cayó un colgante del cuello. Enzo lo cogió y lo miró con detalle, ya que era una joya muy hermosa. Su forma era redonda y se abría por la mitad. En su interior se veía el esmaltado delicado de un hurón y en la otra mitad una pequeña foto de una bebé.

Decidió devolvérselo cuando acabaran el desayuno. Y es lo que hizo. Cuando se lo entregó, la cara de Natasha se enrojeció y le preguntó si lo había abierto. Al contestar afirmativamente le explicó que era un recuerdo de su familia y que la de la foto era ella de bebé pero que no comentara a nadie que lo tenía. Enzo no entendía el motivo pero lo aceptó sin rechistar.

Era la primera salida de ambos en un barco de la Armada. Estaban emocionados por el hecho de salir al mar como auténticos soldados.

Natasha había sido designada a navegación debido a las dotes que tenía para planificar rutas y estrategias. Mientras Enzo estaba en cubierta controlando la tensión de las velas, cuando el vigía avistó un barco pirata. Al ver la bandera gritó: Son los piratas Iller!

Natasha al escuchar el nombre de los piratas se estremeció y quedó paralizada. Enzo la vio y se dirigió hacia ella. No entendía que con lo valiente que era estuviera asustada de esos piratas.

A cogió de los hombros y la sacudió con fuerza para que reaccionara. Escuchaba sus balbuceos

- No estoy preparada contra ellos

- Son piratas como los que nos enfrentamos, un sólo barco en lugar de 7.

- No lo entiendes, son ellos el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

- ¡Entonces lucha contra ellos! - tirando de ella para que se moviera del sitio

Frettchen lo miró. La tristeza de sus ojos se hizo más profunda y recordó...

Era una niña pequeña, de unos 6 años. Vivía en el mar, en un barco maravilloso con su familia. Sus padres la querían con locura y le decían que de mayor sería como ellos. Libre en el mar.

Lo que no era consciente es que sus padres eran piratas. Unos piratas de los más crueles y sanguinarios, los piratas Iller. Un día asaltaron una población. Tras reducirla y prenderle fuego a bastantes casas decidieron sacar a su hijita a pasear. A dejaron correr, a que inspeccionara las casas y en unas de ellas se escuchó un grito. La niña había encontrado una muñeca en las manos de otra niña de su edad, que estaba escondida en un rincón. Ella quería coger la muñeca y quedársela y como la otra niña no la soltaba llamó a sus papás. Cuando estos llegaron, la sacaron de la casa y le dijeron que conseguirían la muñeca. Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó un ruido y salió su mamá con la muñeca en los brazos. Se la dio con todo su cariño y ella se puso a jugar.

Al cabo de un rato quiso devolverle la muñeca a la niña que la tenía y fue para la casa. Al acercarse a la niña vio que no se movía. Tenía el pecho con una herida de espada que la atravesaba. No entendía que le pasaba, quería jugar con ella y se puso a llorar ya que no tenía una amiguita.

Su padre vino a buscarla y le dijo que la niña se lo merecía al ser hija de un marine. Sin entender el motivo, volvió a la nave con su familia.

Años más tarde fue consciente de lo que había pasado. La niña había muerto por su culpa, por su capricho de jugar con una muñeca. Una niña inocente hija de un marine. Soñaba con su cara y con la muñeca y se sentía que la había matado ella. Fue cuando decidió que escaparía de esa vida y lucharía por defender a los inocentes de gente como sus padres.

- Tienes razón. Es hora de expiar mi pasado

Y se fue con Enzo a luchar contra ellos. Enzo se sintió feliz de haber visto un brillo en los ojos de Natasha y de ver como había vuelto a ser la chica valiente que conocía.

Los piratas tenían ganas de sangre, y todavía estaban más excitados pensando en hacer correr la sangre de los marines. La lucha era cruenta en las cubiertas de los dos barcos. Enzo saltó al barco pirata y empezó a luchar bravamente contra un espadachín. Intercambiaban golpes a diestro y siniestro sin que ninguno de los dos obtuviera ventaja. Natasha también fue al barco pirata, pero en lugar de quedarse en la cubierta, se internó buscando el depósito de pólvora. Conocía el barco de memoria por lo que le fue muy facil llegar a su objetivo. Pero no se esperaba encontrarse con alguien...

- ¡Talia! Maldita hija. Así que te uniste al esos – dijo un hombre fornido de cabellos rojos, su padre.

- Ya no soy Talia. Eso se acabó. Y voy a acabar con esto, cueste lo que cueste.

- Entonces te mataré maldita marine.

Y se lanzó contra ella. Por suerte, el teniente Razo había seguido los movimientos de la soldado cuando se había internado en la nave. Sospechaba algo al ver como esquivaba a la gente y como llegaba lo más rápido posible al sitio que buscaba, como si conociera el barco de memoria.

He hizo lo más sencillo, disparar al pirata, dejándolo muerto en el sitio.

- ¡Teniente Razo! Por favor, déjeme acabar mi cometido y le explicaré todo. Usted decidirá luego que hacer conmigo. Pero esto tengo que hacerlo, pase lo que pase después.

- Esperaré tu explicación cuando volvamos a base, girándose para regresar a la cubierta.

Natasha cogió bastante pólvora y la puso en varios sitios que sabía que provocarían agujeros en el barco suficiente para que se hundiera. Prendió fuego en los diferentes rincones y subió corriendo. Agradeció el entrenamiento que había hecho con Enzo y avisó a los pocos marines que estaban en el barco pirata de que se prepararan para saltar al agua o volver a su barco.

La lucha de Enzo contra el espadachín continuaba, pero se notaba que la falta de tácticas de combate contra piratas le estaba haciendo quedar peor. Tenía un brazo herido pero seguía luchando. Cuando Natasha apareció en la cubierta vio lo que estaba pasando y decidió ayudar a Enzo. Al acercarse, el pirata sonrió despectivamente.

- Vaya, hermanita, por fin nos volvemos a ver

Enzo se sorprendió por el comentario y bajó la guardia. En ese momento el pirata atacó contra él y habría conseguido su objetivo si Natasha no se hubiera interpuesto.

- ¡Que haces Natasha! Fue la reacción de Enzo. Y dicho esto, de un movimiento decapitó al pirata.

Del cuello del pirata cayó un colgante, idéntico al de Natasha. Lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- Pagar por mis pecados, y dicho esto se desplomó en la cubierta.

Cuando se despertó se encontraba en la base de la marina. Gracias a lo que había hecho el barco pirata se había hundido. A su lado Enzo estaba velándola. Él la había sacado de la cubierta llevándosela en brazos al barco de la marina. Allí el teniente Razo se encargó de que la atendieran lo más pronto posible. La herida no había dañado ningún órgano vital. Así que le pidió a Enzo que la acompañara a ver al teniente Razo y que se quedara con ella. Quería explicarles algo a ambos, algo que cambiaría definitivamente la vida de ella. Enzo la cogió del brazo y fueron juntos al camerino del teniente.

- Teniente Razo, se presentan la soldado Natasha Frettchen y el soldado Enzo Löwe.

- Adelante, pasen.

Los dos pasaron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Enzo se quedó a la entrada, mientras Natasha avanzaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

- Le debo una explicación. Mi nombre de nacimiento es Natalia Iller. Nací en ese barco pirata y era la hija del capitán. En cuanto al pirata al que decapitó el soldado Löwe era mi hermano. Huy de esa vida tan pronto pude y juré que no permitiría que mataran a mas inocentes. Por mi culpa, cuando tenía 6 años murió una niña. Yo solo quería su muñeca y no era consciente de lo que pasaba.

No paraba de soñar con ella, con su carita asustada y luego fría sin moverse.

El colgante del cuello que llevó es el icono de mi familia. Iller significa hurón. Cuando huí, me cambie el nombre, de Natalia Iller a Natasha Frettchen.

Acepto mi castigo, por ocultar mi ascendencia, pero al menos ahora me siento tranquila con mi consciencia. No volverán a matar a más gente.

El teniente Razo y Enzo escucharon atentamente lo que había confesado. Había hablado mucho más en esos minutos de ella misma que en todo lo que llevaba en el cuartel.

- La sangre no se escoge, los actos si. No me importa el pasado que tuvieras. La tal Natalia Iller no existe en ningún sitio y no queda nadie que pueda hablar de ella, por lo que para mi eres Natasha Frettchen, una soldado modelo. Y para que sepas algo, todos tenemos algo que ocultar. Te diré que mi hermana es una pirata, pero eso no evita que el día que me haya de enfrentar a ella la capture y haga que pague sus crímenes. Eres una marine de corazón y pensamiento, crees firmemente en la justicia. Ojala todos los marines fueran igual a ti.

- Gracias teniente por sus palabras.

- Espero que esta conversación no salga de esta habitación. Creo en la discreción tuya y espero que tu compañero pueda mantenerla.

- No se preocupe, teniente, de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna – fue la contestación de Enzo.

- Retirense soldados, y marine: haga reposo para recuperarse totalmente. No nos vale un marine lisiado para seguir luchando contra los malvados piratas.

- A la orden señor!

Dicho esto los dos se fueron del cuarto y volvieron a la enfermería, donde una Natasha se sumió en un sueño reparador. Soñó con la niña y esta vez, la niña le sonreía y le daba las gracias.


	2. Chapter 4 Mision en MockTown

Este capitulo se continua con el puesto por Suave Boligrafo

s/10201610/2/CÓDIGO-DE-MARINO-Salvando-al-mundo-de-los-piratas

MocTown es el paraíso del pirata. Sin gobierno ni marina que los persiga, el lugar ideal para hacer negocios de todo tipo, incluido el mas detestable de todos, la trata de esclavos.

Un pirata estaba interesado en ampliar sus negocios, sin importarle el daño a las demás personas. Aunque este pirata era diferente al resto, ya que en verdad era un marine infiltrado, el teniente Razo.

Llevaba allí un par de meses, con una buena disposición de oro. Había sido fácil crear una tapadera creando un cartel de su valía, de unos 60.000.000 ya que eso es lo que se valoraba.

Por fin llegaba el día en que entraría de pleno en el negocio. Al medio día dispondría de su primer cargamento de esclavos y entonces sabría quien era el jefe de la organización para poder desmantelarla por completo. Había pedido sobretodo que fueran mujeres jóvenes y guapas, para poder servirlas en burdeles y lucrarse aún más. Ese tipo de género era pocas veces solicitado, por lo que su precio era bastante alto, pero ello no le importaba.

Mientras tomaba un café en el pub esperando a la hora acordada iba planeando como hacer llegar la información al almirante Fujitora sin romper su tapadera. Solo se le ocurría hacer que fuera apresado por los marines llevando el cargamento. Por suerte tenia un Den Den Mushi Blanco, que evitaría que la conversación fuera espiada.

Las 12 sonaron en el reloj. Razo se levantó y fue a la casa en cuestión donde había quedado para el pago y recogida de las mujeres. Allí le esperaban 3 piratas con un cargamento de 10 mujeres, todas ellas muy guapas y aterrorizadas por saber que les esperaba. El jefe de la organización le preguntó si quería que le buscara otro cargamento pero Razo rechazó la oferta.

- De momento probaré con estas. Si la cosa va bien entonces te haré más pedidos como este.

- Puede que te interese también esto.

Y abriendo un cofre le mostró una fruta del diablo. Cuando Razo vio la fruta se sorprendió. Conocía la fruta que era y sabía de su potencial peligroso. En teoría era una de las frutas que habían rescatado por lo que no sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Debía conseguirla al precio que fuera.

- ¿Cuanto pides por ella?

- 120,000,000

- Trato hecho. En una hora estaré aquí con el dinero. Mientras me llevo a las chicas al barco.

Se fue llevándose la caravana de mujeres hacia un barco que tenía anclado en el puerto. Debía actuar rápido para conseguir la fruta y acabar con ese negocio asqueroso. Metió a las chicas en unas celdas en el interior del barco para que nadie sospechara. E hizo la llamada con el Den Den Mushi Blanco.

- Almirante Fujitora, ya tengo la información que requería. Voy a zarpar rumbo a Lvneel para que me intercepten y salven a las mujeres. En cuanto al dinero he de hacer un gasto más, pero es vital para la marina.

- Confío en su criterio. En menos de una semana le daremos caza.

Tras cortar la comunicación se fue al lugar con el dinero para conseguir la fruta. Aunque las cosas no estaban igual que antes. Había más piratas y entre ellos una persona con una capa que le cubría las facciones. No le gustaba el cambio de situación pero no tenía otro remedio que seguir el juego para evitar romper la tapadera.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de él con un ruido fuerte y dos piratas se pusieron delante de ella. Estaba atrapado en esa sala, con el jefe, el encapuchado y 6 piratas más.

Entonces el encapuchado confirmó sus sospechas

- Sí, es él.

El Teniente Razo, dándose cuenta que había sido desenmascarado se giró a altísimo velocidad matando a los dos piratas que estaban a sus espaldas. Ya solo quedaban 6 personas. Debía saber quien les había traicionado ya que ello implicaba muchas cosas.

Otros dos piratas se abalanzaron sobre él. Golpeó a uno de ellos con la técnica que le había enseñado a Enzo y con el otro le atravesó el corazón con la espada. En cuanto el encapuchado vio la técnica de combate se asustó. Eso no era algo que supiera normalmente un teniente, por lo que ello significaba que era alguien más poderoso de lo que había previsto. Intentó huir pero no tenía escapatoria posible.

Los siguientes dos piratas eran mas fuertes que los anteriores. Uno de ellos le hirió en el brazo haciendo que brotará bastante sangre antes de morir decapitado. El otro esperaba pacientemente a que la perdida de sangre fuera mayor para que le debilitara. Razo sabía que debía acabar pronto o sinó moriría en esa sala. Se lanzó al ataque y tras unos cuantos intercambios lo degolló.

Quedaban el jefe y el traidor. Necesitaba descubrir a ese marine para no comprometer otras misiones. El jefe queriendo escapar, empujó al encapuchado que se ensartó en la espada de Razo.

También había tirado la fruta demoníaca. Razo la recogió y se marchó directo a su barco a toda velocidad. Su tapadera había sido quebrada y debía huir para transmitir la información.

Llegó a su barco y se marchó antes que otros piratas llegaran a pillarle. Debía navegar a la máxima velocidad o lo apresarían. Por suerte Fujitora era previsor, y tenía preparados un par de barcos. Cuando los piratas vieron a los barcos de la marina se retiraron, dejando escapar a Razo malherido.

Cuando Fujitora se reunió con Razo, el teniente le explicó todo sobre la banda de trata de esclavos, quien era el jefe y de que había recuperado una fruta que en teoría estaba guardada.

Fujitora le dijo que se quedara la fruta ya que había que investigar quien podía haberla robado en secreto y que se la merecía como recompensa.

Razo aceptó el regalo, y se fue a la enfermería a que le curaran el brazo. Eso sí, antes se pasó por su camerino para guardarla en una caja con llave. Nadie debía de saber de su existencia. Aun siendo una fruta de tipo Paramecia, la habilidad que tenía era demasiado peligrosa.

Un par de semanas más tarde volvió a su base, con el Capitan Very Good y compañía. Se alegró al ver que tanto Enzo como Natasha estaban allí, siendo formados tanto por Very Good como por Garp. Habló con el capitán y le dijo como habían sido designados y que había pasado en sus pruebas de acceso. Con esa información tenía clara una cosa, necesitaba de los dos chicos para lo que quería en el futuro. Había pensado en ellos para que entraran en Asuntos internos.

Enzo tenía un sentido de la justicia en el que primero era ayudar a los demás, aun si tenía que saltarse las normas. Eso no era bien visto en el escalafón normal, pero para Asuntos internos era algo importante, tener clara las prioridades. En cuanto a Natasha, su forma de pensar y la vida que había llevado serían muy útiles para la infiltración en bases piratas.

Con una sonrisa discreta se dirigió a su cabina para escribir en su diario. Él no creía en las frutas demoníacas, sino en su propio esfuerzo y veía en Enzo a alguien que podía seguir sus pasos. En cuanto a Natasha, la fruta podría serle muy útil a ella. Aunque para que llegara ese caso faltaba mucho tiempo. Antes debía probarles y tener seguro que estarían capacitados para ello.


End file.
